Question de vocabulaire
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi les humains s'entêtent à compliquer les choses. Qu'on parle allemand ou italien, le jaune reste jaune, et Dieu reste Dieu, pas vrai ?


**Question de vocabulaire**

Pour avoir été l'un des quatre aînés d'une fratrie comportant plusieurs milliards de frères et de sœurs, Gabriel était bien placé pour savoir que des gamins finiraient toujours par trouver matière à s'écharper lorsqu'on les contraignait à la cohabitation. Que ce soit verbal ou physique.

Heureusement, cette rixe-ci ne semblait pas en être venue aux mains, ce qui était toujours un plus. D'autant que l'un des marmots avait le teint plutôt marron – et c'était pas malheureux, peut-être, que le délit de faciès descende jusque dans les couloirs d'une école primaire ? Bon, il fallait bien un prétexte pour se battre, mais celui-ci était quand même bien déprimant quand on voulait garder foi en la bonté de l'espèce.

« Alors » fit l'Archange de son ton le plus solennel, s'efforçant de paraître majestueux et imposant malgré sa combinaison de concierge d'un marron tout à fait infect, « puis-je savoir pourquoi vous étiez à deux doigts de vous livrer à un match de boxe ? »

Les deux morpions se ratatinèrent avec une belle synchronicité. Parfait, il avait toujours la Voix d'Autorité Fraternelle, ça ne ratait jamais. Pour finir, le plus pâlot se décida à marmonner :

« C'est Adel qui est idiot... »

« C'est pas vrai ! » riposta illico son congénère. « J'ai pas faux ! »

« Que si ! »

« Stop ! » intervint Gabriel qui sentait l'atmosphère s'électrifier de nouveau. « Pas d'insultes. De quoi vous étiez en train de parler pour que ça commence à voler ? »

Le gamin blanc adressa un regard noir à l'autre qui lui tira promptement la langue.

« Je suis sorti du cours de catéchisme, et Adel a demandé comment c'était, et quand j'ai dit que ça expliquait comment Dieu avait créé le monde il a dit que j'étais un menteur ! »

« Parce que c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria le môme plus brun. « C'est Allah qui a fait ça ! »

« La maîtresse elle dit que non ! »

« STOP ! »

Ah là là, c'était encore un de _ces_ litiges, apparemment. Pourquoi fallait-il que les humains en fassent toute une maladie ? Ils ne pouvait pas se contenter d'aimer Père, tout bêtement ? Père ne leur demandait que cela, c'était pas compliqué.

« Question rapide » lâcha l'Archange sous couverture, « comment se dit jaune en italien ? »

Le gamin brun cligna des yeux tandis que son vis-à-vis penchait la tête.

« … _giallo_? Je crois ? »

« Bonne réponse. Plus dur, comment ça se dit en allemand ? Mmh ? On sait ? »

« _Gelb_ » gazouilla le brun avec plus d'assurance.

« Encore bingo. Et on est tous d'accord, en anglais tout bête, on dit _yellow_ , tout est clair ? »

« Mais y a aucun rapport ! » se décida à râler le môme pâlot.

« Si, figure-toi. Parce que les langues ont beau être différentes, le jaune reste jaune, non ? Ben c'est pareil avec la religion, surtout les trois grands monothéismes : tu dis Yahvé ou Allah ou Dieu, mais au bout du compte c'est la même personne. »

Il y eut un blanc tandis que les gamins faisaient visiblement un effort pour intégrer la déclaration.

« … Qui c'est qui se trompe, alors ? »

« Et pourquoi quelqu'un se tromperait là-dedans, hein ? » commenta Gabriel d'un ton plat. « C'est pas un crime de parler anglais plutôt qu'allemand, alors pourquoi ce serait plus correct d'être juif que musulman ? C'est le même message écrit dans une autre langue. »

Là, les gosses étaient mouchés. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, la sonnerie de reprise des cours s'empressa de carillonner avec un volume indécent.

« Allez mes grands, on retourne en classe. Ne m'obligez pas à vous tenir la main pour vous raccompagner. »

Cette terrible menace eut l'effet escompté de pousser les loupiots à déguerpir. Ha, regardez-le se montrer si responsable, Luce en ferait une rupture d'anévrisme.

Mais franchement, il ne s'y ferait jamais à tous ces pinaillages humains. Pourquoi essayer toujours de compliquer l'essentiel ?

Le principe divin demeurait inchangé, peu importe l'étiquette apposée dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur, non ?


End file.
